


Floating in the Most Peculiar Way

by sakurakyouko



Series: Heathers Zombie AU [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Dissociation, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurakyouko/pseuds/sakurakyouko
Summary: People used to say she floated above it all, but now she really understands what that’s like. Most of the time she’s a spectator in her own body, just watching herself go through the motions as if from behind a screen. She only truly feels alive, feelspresentwhen she is driven by the animal impulse for blood.
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Series: Heathers Zombie AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883473
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Floating in the Most Peculiar Way

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to my older zombie fic! i'm not sure this will make as much sense or have the same impact on its own, so i would suggest reading that first. title from space oddity by david bowie
> 
> warnings: dehumanization, blood, guns, cannibalism, heavy themes of dissociation (depersonalization and derealization), and memory loss

People used to say she floated above it all, but now she really understands what that’s like. Most of the time she’s a spectator in her own body, just watching herself go through the motions as if from behind a screen. She only truly feels alive, feels _present_ , when she is driven by the animal impulse for blood.

She hears it thrumming, pumping, as her prey makes a mad dash for the exit. It takes a potshot at her, but its quaking hands can’t hold the weapon steady. She advances on it, and when teeth tear into flesh, the chase ends. Then she’s back to stumbling around in a daze until the next victim awakens that long-dead _something_ in her.

Her memories are hazy. Whatever life she had before has more or less faded from what remains of her mind, but there are still occasional flickers of recognition, where she remembers bits of herself.

On one occasion, she finds herself shambling down the road to an intersection jam-packed with ruined cars. Many have their doors flung open, and the remnants of an earlier bloodbath litters the streets. She wrinkles her nose at the idea of gorging herself on someone else’s rancid leftovers.

Her gaze drifts lazily up towards the flickering stoplights overhead, a dizzying pattern of red yellow green, red yellow green, red yellow green, red yellow green, red… and blue skies.

It’s the sensation of having a word just on the tip of your tongue, but you can’t puzzle it out no matter how hard you try. That’s how she feels about the indistinct figures her brain is desperately reaching for. There is a sense of urgency to it, to conjure up a clear image of their faces, but all the details are gone. Like a camera struggling to come into focus, but there's something smeared on the lens.

At the sound of a car alarm, she snaps to attention and pursues her prey. Red red red is the color of its blood, and with the taste of iron on her tongue comes a brief moment of clarity.

With a red scrunchie on her wrist, she’s leaning against a locker in the hall. Next to her is a dark-haired girl with a smile that lights up the world. “Hey, Earth to Heather,” the girl teases. She clears her throat and sings roughly, “ _Ground control to Major Tom…_ ”

Heather laughs and shoves the girl’s shoulder gently, and the girl shoves her back, and then she leans in for a kiss but the moment is lost.

The sound of a gunshot whistles past her ear and she snarls, lurching forward with surprising speed and grappling with the gun. She throws the weapon to the ground and it discharges another bullet, which shoots off into the distance fruitlessly. The loud noise takes her prey by surprise, and when it flinches, she makes her move.

Her bloodlust sated for the time being, she staggers on. And, her voice wavering from disuse, she hums that distantly familiar tune.

**Author's Note:**

> [this cover](https://youtu.be/AqhCn130Nqo). yes.
> 
> also. jd missed his shot at the end of the last one #jdisoverparty but it's not like they were sticking around to check with the horde around her "body", so as far as the gang knows heather is donezo. i don't have any _plans_ to continue this series but i also didn't plan on writing this out tonight so we'll see! i'll mark the series as complete but if plans change, i will change that accordingly.


End file.
